Forget Me Not
by starcrazed
Summary: A different take on Logan’s journey from the bridge back to Veronica. Plus, a different side of Dick.


Title: Forget Me Not

Author: starcrazed

Disclaimer: The characters of "Veronica Mars" belong to Rob Thomas, UPN, CW.

Category: LoVe

Rating: Teen

Summary: A different take on Logan's journey from the bridge back to Veronica.

Thoughts are in Italics

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The knock at her door pulls her out of bed and away from the dream filled with Lilly saying goodbye. Veronica opens her eyes after promising she would never forget her best friend.

She looks up at her the clock in curiosity, not any real desire to now what time it is.

3:07am.

_It better be only one person, anyone else is gonna meet with Mr. Sparky. _

Pulling open the door the words catch in Veronica's throat. She clears her throat and the man standing in the shadows turns slowly.

His face is filled with regret and apology, but Veronica doesn't want any of that.

"Leo, what's wrong?"

"Logan Echolls."

Veronica closes her eyes against the pain of whatever it is he's going to tell her. She pulls the door open wider for him and silently pleads to whoever might be listening to go easy on her.

She still needs to apologize to Logan for turning him into Lamb for Lilly's murder, for breaking up with him, for doubting him for the single second that allowed everything to get more screwed up than it already was here in wonderful Neptune.

"What about Logan?"

Now it's Leo who closes his eyes with a heavy sigh and Veronica can't take anymore. She's already had a night from hell and her ex-boyfriend turning up to tell her something about the guy she's in love with isn't helping.

Oh Logan what have you gotten yourself into? Wait guy she's in love with? Veronica what have you gotten yourself into. Logan Echolls- psychotic jackass, remember?

"I got a call earlier about a body out by Coronado Bridge. Lamb and everyone else was dealing with…well you know, so I went to check it out. It was Logan."

Veronica sways at her feet and Leo reaches out steadying her arms.

"Veroncia! Shit. He's alive. He had a pulse, it was faint, but…he's still alive. They have him in surgery right now. I stopped by to see your dad on the way out he said you would want to know."

Veronica blinks up at him as understanding and relief crawl over her conscious. She nods.

"Can you take me…?"

She trails off her voice hoarse and her will weak. Leo looks concerned for her. He is not used to fragile Veronica.

"You should know Veronica, Logan isn't…he's not…it doesn't look promising. He has broken ribs. There was internal bleeding. A concussion. Not to mention the cuts and bruises. You should prepare yourself."

Logan could be dead and he's telling me to prepare myself? Well, it's more than I got for Lilly.

"Sure… can we just?"

"Yeah. Do you want to call somebody, ah…Wallace?"

Veronica shakes her head locking the door behind them. She already talked to him an hour ago. She'd wait until morning to bother him again. One of them should get a full nights rest and that wasn't going to happen for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Veronica shifts again in the waiting room chair. She was going to wait for word on Logan in her dad's room, those chair were slightly more comfy. But Alicia and her dad looked giddy when she walked by around 7am only stopping to look in and smile for a moment at her dad's happiness.

"Ronnie?!"

Veronica cringed and stood up waving at the boy to draw his attention.

After seeing her dad was in good hands with Alicia, Veronica had called Wallace and Mac. She then called Duncan, but understandably there was no answer from him.

Something then possessed her to call Dick. So now here he stood not a foot from her looking at her like whatever she would tell him could break his heart.

"How is he?"

He whispered out and for a moment Veronica was able to forget the Dick who left her in a room for Beaver, the boy who stood by Logan mocking her for the past two years. She remembered a simple blonde boy trying to teach her to surf after Lilly made fun of him and pranced off to flirt with other boys.

A time when they were all still young enough to not really care the differences between their parents' income.

A time before Logan Echolls and the fabulous four, but not before Lilly realized how spectacular she was and how entertaining boys could be.

For the most part boys and girls still had cooties and avoided each other at all costs. Except for Lilly. And in most cases that meant Veronica too.

The boys liked Lilly for her catlike grin and shiny hair and they got along with Veronica because she was fearless. At least she acted that way.

"Ronnie, is Logan okay?"

Veronica shook away her childhood memories and looked up at Dick.

"I don't know. I think he's still in surgery. They won't tell me anything cuz I'm not family."

A scowl covered his face for a moment and Veronica saw the Dick who beat up a bully on the playground for pulling her pigtails in kindergarten

"That's bullshit. You're the closest thing to goddamn family Logan has."

His outrage surprises her. She was so baffled she could do nothing but watch as Dick marched up to the nurses' desk and then was nothing but charm mixed with anger and a hint of all that wealth as he talked the nurse into giving him an updated.

Veronica's pretty sure she heard something about Aaron and murder, but she ignored that and merely waved when Dick pointed to her and the nurse nodded.

Once done, he directed her back to the chair where her bag lay forgotten. "She's gonna go check for us."

He gave her a gentle push and Veronica landed back on the most uncomfortable chair in the world as far as she was concerned. Dick stood over her pushing his floppy blonde hair out of his eyes and watching her concerned. If Veronica had gotten any sleep she may have noticed this and freaked out but as it was she didn't realize Dick's odd behavior until he was sitting next to her.

"Hey Ronnie?"

"Hmm…"

"I just…I guess…man I suck at this."

The self-deprecating laughter brought her attention to him more then the soft words had a second before.

When her exhausted bright blue eyes met his pale blue ones he tried again.

"I'm sorry for being…well a dick. Sorry for Logan's party, and the whole time since Lilly… and for thinking it would be okay to leave you or anyone in a room like that. If Beav had…"

Dick shakes his head in regret, "I know it's not much and you probably don't believe me, but I am sorry."

Veronica's mouth drops open in shock.

Dick Casablancas just sincerely apologized to her. Sure, it's not much and she doesn't know if she does believe him, but Dick was one of her oldest friends. His betrayal hurt almost as much as Logan's dampened only because they had grown distant once high school started.

Not finding any words Veronica only nods and turns back around in her chair. Dick leaned back in shifting to get comfortable with her for the long wait.

Ten minutes later the events and emotional turmoil caught up with her and the exhaustion set in, Veronica hesitated for only a second before dropping her head onto Dick's broad shoulder and falling asleep.

Reassured by his presences and knowing if anything happened to Logan, Dick would quickly inform her. If anything, Veronica knew Dick still feared what would happen to him from her if he didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah Mac."

"Yup."

"Tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing."

"Depends. Are you seeing Veronica asleep on Dick?"

"Yes."

"Sorry Wallace. You're not hallucinating."

Cautiously the two approached the exhausted looking duo, Mac biting her bottom lip in concern and Wallace looking on in confusion.

Dick lifted a finger to his lips to indicate they should be quiet. They both nodded and stood waiting for an explanation. None was forthcoming from Dick it seems and since Veronica was out they both grabbed a chair and waited.

When a nurse eventually walked over both were surprised when Dick gently shook Veronica's shoulder to wake her.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two that heighten when Veronica realized her friends were staring at her oddly. But then she noticed the nurse and she stood up quickly.

"How's Logan?"

Looking beyond Veronica to Wallace and Mac the nurse hesitated until Dick stood blocking her view and nodded, "They're fine."

Wallace and Mac looked at each other, their confusion quickly growing, but ignored it in favor of what the nurse had to say.

"Stable for now…"

Veronica faltered backwards, only Dick's steadying hand keeping her upright as most of what the nurse said afterwards was lost in the wave of relief at least until she bit her lip in concern and Dick's grip on her shoulder tightened.

"He hasn't woken up yet though and if he's not awake soon, well, the doctors are afraid that due to the serious trauma he has undergone he…he may fall into a coma."

This time Dick's hand was little use for her wobbling knees and it was Wallace who helped her to a chair and tried to get her attention unsuccessfully.

Veronica was awash in memories of all the time she's spent with Logan over the years.

It wasn't until Dick was shaking the nurses hand politely that Veronica spoke up, "Can we see him?"

Smiling regretfully the nurse shook her head, "It will be a while before he can have visitors, but I'll let you know as soon as the doctor okays it."

Veronica nodded, "Somebody should call Trina."

Dick snorted, "I think she has enough media attention right now being the daughter of the man who murdered Lilly Kane, no need to add to that with Logan's current condition."

Mac leaned over to Wallace bemused, "It makes full sentences?"

This time Wallace chuckled and Veronica couldn't help but grin. Dick turned to Mac and stuck his tongue out only making Veronica giggle.

Wallace nodded, "Yes, but apparently that's the extent of his maturity."

"Can't win em' all." Mac mock pouted while standing up. "I'm gonna find us some coffee anybody want anything?"

Dick stood up, "I'll go with. My mind hurts from all this worrying."

Mac opened her mouth to protest or make a comment but Veronica's pleading eyes had her holding it in.

"Sure. One crude comment though and I'm hacking into your accounts and you'll find yourself slummin' it."

Dicks paused looking back at Veronica, "Can she do that Ronnie?"

Her twisted smile was answer enough.

Wallace and Veronica shared a look before they watched Mac stomp away and Dick trail after her commenting on the purple strips in her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who's your daddy?"

Veronica just rolled her eyes not even bothering to protest to the much-detested question.

"How you doing papa?" She plopped herself down at the side of his bed careful not to jostle him and his bandages.

"I can't find anyone in here to give me a decent food rub. It's tragic I tell you. Tragic!"

She couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"How are you doing sweetie?"

Veronica manages only a shrug. Not having the words to describe how she's feeling nor the will to conjure up a lie that her father wouldn't even begin to believe.

"And Logan?"

For Logan she had more of a response, but only in the form of watery eyes.

"Oh sweetie." Carefully Keith pulled Veronica into his arms kissing her temple and shushing her as she cried into his chest.

"It'll all work out Veronica. It always does."

Keith ignored the pull at his heartstrings at his daughters outright distraught over the boy.

Nodding into his chest Veronica manages to pull away wiping off tears and getting herself under control.

"I know. I'm gonna go see if I can visit him yet. Maybe yell at his ass to wake up."

"That's my girl." Keith smiles widely at Veronica and she forces out a grin for him, but it doesn't reach her eyes and that makes Keith ache much worse than any of the burns on his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Mars?"

Veronica turns away from her whispered conversation with Wallace, standing up for the older nurse who called her.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Casablancas, had to leave, but left strict instructions that you are to be notified immediately once Mr. Echolls is allowed visitors."

"Doesn't sound like Dick." Veronica mumbles half in awe and still disbelieving of this seemingly new and improved Dick.

"Pardon me?"

Veronica shakes her head recalling Dick's apology, "Never mind. Where is he?"

"203 in the South Wing, if you'll just follow me, I could take you?"

The independent streak that is usually so helpful becomes a damper as it urges her to deny a need for help. Tells her she can find Logan's room on her own just fine. But Veronica is nothing if not stubborn and she pushes her independence down in favor of seeing him, recalling the last time he walked away from her angry at Dog Beach.

They reach the doorway and the nurse gently pats Veronica's shoulder in a motherly way before walking off. Something Veronica might find comforting if she just didn't send her mother off to who knows where.

She steels her nerves and takes a deep breath pushing the door open and sliding in quietly. Reaching his bedside Veronica catalogues all his injuries mechanically, memorizing them to use for motivation in the future.

When she knows she'll never forget the sight of a broken Logan Echolls lying pale in the hospital bed she drops her bag carelessly at her feet closing the last space between them grabbing his hand that isn't in the cast.

"Oh Logan."

Both eyes are deeply swollen so even if he were awake he wouldn't be able to see her. There are several cuts covering his face and the arm that she is holding like a lifeline.

"I'm gonna find out who did this Logan and I swear I'll make them pay."

Her only response is the steady beep of his heart monitor and for the moment Veronica lets that be enough to calm her. She checks the door before leaning closer to his ear afraid to be over heard.

"You have to wake up Logan. I have to apologize to you this time and I can't do that if you don't wake up."

She pulls her head away, her body still half leaning over him studying him for any type of reaction. Waiting, praying, hoping for a witty response.

One that she doesn't get.

"Fine." She huffs before lightly kissing his forehead, "You're stubborn I get that. But don't think I'll wait forever. I'm in high demand these days. Solved a big mystery I did."

She chews at her bottom lip trying to distract herself from the tears itching at the back of her eyes wanting to fall despite her forced jovial tone.

Looking over his bruised face one last time she whispers into his ear, "I'll be back later. Promise."

Before leaving a lingering kiss on his temple. Walking back to the door she picks up her bag only looking back at him once just to make sure the memory never fades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Veronica! How are you?"

If only for a moment her eyes soften, "Fine Inga. Is the Sheriff here, my presences was requested?"

Inga nods before waving her on by into Lamb's office.

His feet are on the desk as he reclines in the chair. He's talking to someone on the phone and if Veronica were a betting woman she'd put her money on the media fanatics craving the first interviews of Aaron Echolls arresting officer.

When she hears press conference she rolls her eyes and flops into the chair across from his desk loudly. Lamb winks at her, but makes no hurry to end his phone call.

Until Veronica stands back up and start looking around the room digging for something she can use against him, but really just trying to hurry him up knowing her nosiness will annoy him.

"Veronica Mars."

"The one an only!" She forces out a big fake smile at him before wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Lucky us."

Veronica raises an eyebrow but doesn't say another word as she sits back down.

"I assume you know why you're here Miss Mars?"

"Golly Gee officer, is it because I did your job for you…again?"

Veronica props her head on her hands after resting her elbows at the edge of his desk and leaning forward.

"We have some questions for you."

"Of course you do."

Lamb glares at her for a moment before shaking his head and with it any sympathetic feelings away.

"Well you know the way…I'll be right in."

Veronica nods once before standing up with her bag and leaving the office. She bumps into Leo on her way around the corner to the interrogation room.

"Veronica. Hi."

"Deputy Leo."

"How's Logan?"

Shuffling her feet for a second Veronica shrugs. "He hasn't woken up yet, but the nurse said he was stable."

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Lamb has some questions that couldn't wait with the Press Conference scheduled for this afternoon and all."

She smirks at him before dodging his concerned gaze and slouching into the interrogation room and dropping into the chair facing the door.

Twenty minutes later she's ready to skip out of there and back to the hospital. If Lamb thinks she has nothing better to do all day then sit around waiting for him he's got another thing…

"Deputy Sacks?"

"Hi Veronica. I'm just going to ask you some preliminary questions today and once you get a little more rest you think you can come back for the Sheriff's questions."

Her mouth drops open because she recognizes this move for what it is. Sheriff Lamb is being almost nice. Sending in Sacks and deciding not to be a first rate asshole the day after she was almost burned alive. If she didn't know any better she'd think Lamb has gone and found him self a soul.

Not even an hour later Veronica is leaving the Sheriff's department and headed back for the hospital.

Alicia was out getting lunch so she stops by her dad's room for a little. He asks her to deposit the Kane check and then close down the office until he's better. She nods her head in agreement but her dad studies her eyes and sighs.

"Fine Veronica, but you take Backup with you on stake outs and no new cases you here me?"

She manages a half smile before kissing him on the cheek wishing him better and heading back to Logan's room.

Needless to say she is shocked to find Duncan sitting next to Logan's heart monitor.

"Duncan."

He looks up and smiles that boyish smile at her and for just a second it's almost like this last year was nothing more than a nightmare. But than Logan's heart monitor beeps loudly and Veronica sees the shadows in Duncan's eyes.

She knows if she looked in a mirror her own eyes would be far more jaded than they ever were when the fabulous four were running around. Her hair is short. Her clothes aren't pink. There is a huge bruise on her face.

And her heart doesn't race for that smile that Duncan is still flashing at her. Her insides ache for a snarky grin from the unconscious boy next to him.

"Hi Veronica. I was hoping to see you while I was here."

"You were?"

Duncan has done nothing but avoid her, well there was that brief time span that he spent yelling at her when she accused him of killing Lilly, but for the better part of the past year and a half he's done nothing but ignore her.

"Well, I know your dad is here. I didn't think you'd be _here_."

The last word is said with so much malice Veronica is surprised he's managed to bring himself into this room. But she doesn't really care what Duncan's motivation is, he has that tone and despite knowing that if he gets too angry he might have a fit Veronica decides to push because she'd give anything for a fight right about now.

Too bad her sparring partner is unavailable.

"Why's that Duncan?"

Her tone is confrontational and in the past that alone would have been enough to get mediator Duncan front and center. Backing down and trying to keep the peace, but she's hoping the stress of the past day is enough to set him off. She wants to yell and scream at somebody and right now Duncan with his attitude seems like the perfect choice.

"His father killed Lilly! He just tried to burn you alive. Mr. Echolls put your dad in the hospital. Why would you wanna be anywhere near Logan?"

Suddenly, Veronica can't yell at Duncan. He doesn't understand. He would never get it, despite the tragedy the three of them faced this past year Duncan is still relatively naïve and Veronica is hit with a realization she already knew. Something she saw every day as Duncan stood idly by while she was ridiculed.

He may not be indifferent, but Duncan Kane lacked the bravery to stand up for himself, his ex-girlfriend possible sister, but most importantly Duncan couldn't even stand by his friend while Logan most needed him.

He may have been her first love once upon a time, but she was surer than ever before that she was definitely no longer in love with him, nor would she ever be again. Forget how he behaved this past year towards her or how he broke up with her never telling her they could be siblings. Pretending he didn't technically rape her and it was consensual. How could she love him like that when that pesky jackass highjacked her heart from her when she wasn't paying all that much attention to it?

"Logan never did a thing to harm Lilly. He loved Lilly as much as you and me did. And you know as well as I do Duncan that Logan hates Aaron more than anything, he always has."

His head drops in shame as she knocks him down with such few words. It wouldn't have even been worth the fight.

"I know, it's just…"

"Easy to take it out on somebody who can't really do anything to stop you?"

Her hand is resting on her hip her eyebrows raised waiting for an answer.

"I just wanted to make sure he would be okay."

"He will be."

Veronica makes sure her voice is strong, that her body doesn't betray her. She leaves not an ounce of room for him to doubt or for her unfathomable mounting fear to show.

Fear that Logan Echolls won't be able to survive this after everything he's gone through already.

"DUDE!! Where have you been? Oh my god have you heard the news?"

Dick stumbles into the room obnoxiously and Veronica frowns in concern. He was fine this morning certainly he didn't leave to get wasted only to come back and cause a scene.

He hasn't even been gone that long really. Maybe an hour more then herself.

"Yeah Dick I know."

"It's crazy right? Aaron freaking Echolls and Lilly. Who would have thought?!"

Veronica's eyes widen, but Duncan merely shakes his head, "I have to get going. Have to bail the parents out of jail I guess."

Dick snorts at his retreating back.

"I'll see you later Ronica?"

She closes her eyes at the name and forcefully nods her head grateful that he can't see her expression. It's only when she feels a heavy arm wrap around her shoulders that she opens her eyes and looks sideways at Dick.

"What a tool huh Ronnie?"

His tone is surprisingly somber and if Veronica thought about it, which she refused to do because it was Dick, she would almost think he was disappointed in Duncan.

Instead she shrugs off his arm and goes to the side of Logan's bed.

"Kitty said that…"

"Kitty?"

"Right, you were with Don" He nods so his floppy hair bounces and his eyes roll as he spits out Lambs name.

"She's the head nurse in this wing. Said the doc would be by soon to check on him and give us an update. So you can go hang with your dad for a bit if you want. I know you two freakishly get along."

His expression is baffled and Veronica can't help but think of his dad off in some exotic place making business deals with step mom number 3 or whatever it was now. Against her will her memory flashes to a neglectful Jake Kane and a more than abusive Aaron Echolls and she can't help but thank her lucky stars that she hit the jackpot father wise. Despite, she's sure, Neptune's best effort to ensure horrible parenting all around.

Dick watches as she turns inwards concerned for a moment but the lack of snappy retort before pushing onwards.

"That chick with the stripy hair is still in the waiting room. I told her she could come with me here, but she said she'd just wait for you out there."

"Mac."

"Huh."

"Her name's Mac."

Dick opens his mouth at the same time the door opens and the doctor walks in checking Logan's charts.

His eyes briefly skim over the two of them before going back to jot down a few notes. Veronica listens closes as he goes into further detail about the surgery and the expected outcomes. She pays close attention to everything.

Taking in the hum of the air conditioner, the beeping heart monitor, the traffic outside, the chatter in the hallway, the scratching of the pen, and the doctors tired voice. She focuses hard trying not to hyperventilate at what the doctor is explaining.

It doesn't help that Dick is eerily quiet and still as he too listens closely.

"Any questions?"

They both shake their heads still too stunned to say anything.

"I understand circumstances aren't the best right now for Mr. Echolls…"

Veronica flinches and Dick glares at the man in front of them.

"I mean Logan," he waves beyond them to his prone figure, "But you really should try to get in touch with a family member."

He doesn't say it, but they both can here the 'just in case' that goes unsaid.

Dick nods and Veronica turns back to Logan dismissing both of them.

With a mocking salute at the doctor Dick turns away from him too and goes to the other side of Logan's bed neither noticing the doctor leaving the room.

For a while the only sound between them is the steady rhythm of Logan's heartbeat. Dick's eyes flash from Veronica to Logan and to the TV wondering if the dumb blonde act will be beneficial or harmful right now. And as Veronica's eyes start to scatter around frantically he decides quiet support is the way to go even if the tension is increasing.

There eyes lock and it takes Dick longer than when they were friends but he eventually reads the apology in her gaze. He nods with a smile before Veronica turns and flees from the room. Dick lifts the TV control and turns it on kicking his feet up to the side of Logan's bed and searching out a channel that isn't reporting on the murderer of Lilly Kane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The glare of the sunlight hits her eyes as the automatic doors slide close behind her, but that's nothing to the flash of the camera as the paparazzi start in on her with their questions.

Questions about Aaron and Lilly, her father, but mostly there are just insults.

She ignores it all and forces her way through the crowd her petite frame helping her dodge around them and slide through. She keeps her head down and signs in relief as she gets to her car grateful she put the hood up earlier.

Mars Investigation isn't bombarded with the paparazzi, but that's only because they know Keith Mars is holed up at the hospital. Since her dad is no longer Sheriff and they had to move, the crazed reporters don't know where she lives this time around as the mess that is Lilly's death becomes spotlighted.

Sinking into her chair she lets out a shaking breath, but that is all Veronica allows her self before she focuses on the things that need to get done.

She rummages around her dad's office for the check before remembering he said something about his case and she knows that's at home, sitting on the coffee table as if he'll be out of his room to grab it any second.

_Come on Veronica snap out of it. Dad's gonna be fine. Logan will be too. _

Swallowing around the lump in her throat she gets down to work filing away the cases that were complete and organizing the still open ones.

She picks out all the files of suspicious spouses and some other easier clients leaving the bail jumpers aside. There are only one or two bigger cases her dad is working on right now, stuff she could probably handle, but doesn't really want to bother with everything else going on.

The sun goes down, but it not until her stomach rumbles that she thinks of food and the fact that Backup needs to go out and be feed.

Stuffing her bag with the cases she can wrap up tonight with her computer she heads back out to the LeBaron hardly even noticing as her hand shakes as she puts the key in the ignition.

Backup greets her with sloppy kisses and a friendly bark. He jumps up seeking attention and scratches at the door while Veronica reaches for his leash.

"I know boy. It's been a long day hasn't it?"

Fastening his leash she locks the apartment door behind her after a quick glance to her dad's bag right where she knew it should be.

The walk to the beach is quick like always and Backup is tugging her along mindless of her wandering thoughts. Veronica makes it there on autopilot and when she feels the ground shift under her feet indicating they've reached the beach she unhooks Backup and almost smiles as he takes off to chase the waves.

Dropping into the sand Veronica watches Backup run carefree through the ocean water. He tires long before she calls him back to leave and he joins her side plopping down in the sand.

"V we've been looking for you."

"Hey Wallace."

He sat down on her free side tossing an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't do that to a brotha. Dick said you skidaddled earlier and Mac saw you breeze by in a hurry plus with the paparazzi…"

"I just had to get out of there Wallace."

"Understandable, but we worry about you Supafly. Mac and I had to make something up to your dad and I don't think he bought it. Even Dick was concerned and that was freaky."

Elbowing his side softly Veronica got to her feet and offered him a hand pushing their concern away, "Come on I'll let you feed me."

"I dunno if my mom will like that I'm suppose to be saving up for college." Grinning at her affronted look Wallace shrugs, "Well I suppose just this once will be okay, but next time you're paying."

"Deal."

Backup follows them happily barking at their feet.

"Where is Mac?"

Laughter is her only answer for a few minuets until Wallace gets himself under control.

"She said she had to go home and recuperate. Oh and store up energy if she was gonna have to continue dealing with Dick for such long periods of time."

"I know the feeling."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later and Logan still hadn't woken up. It wasn't until Trina showed up though that the doctors confirmed it was indeed a coma and the longer he stayed out of it the less chance there was of him waking up.

With this new information Trina headed right back outside to the paparazzi still parked in front of the hospital.

Had Veronica been there she most likely would have taken her taser to Logan's attention seeking sister.

As it was though only Dick was there.

It had only taken another day for Veronica to concede that the check was not just misplaced, but stolen. By her very own mother no less.

Veronica informed her dad and worried instantly filled his eyes and she couldn't be sure if it was for Lianne or their financial situation.

Since then she has been working tirelessly on the caseload at Mars Investigation and despite her father's orders she has yet to close down, continuing to take on clients with manageable problems.

However, by now most everyone in Neptune has seen the news and they know Keith Mars is in the hospital this has caused an unfortunate decrease in the usually steady flow of cheating spouses to catch and missing people to locate for Veronica.

Which pisses her off because she needs the distraction. With Logan still not awake and her dad still in the hospital, having Lianne betray them once again and their financial security up in the air, it would be nice if there were a few straying spouses to snap a money shoot or two of so she wouldn't have to worry, wouldn't have to face all those painful feelings that she keeps smothering.

Cases work so much better at distracting her then pouring coffee ever could.

Plus finals week is now over so Veronica has one less distraction.

The knock on the door startles her, "Come in!"

She smiles as Mac strolls in, "Hey Bond, you rang?"

"Yeah, Q. I was thinking…"

"This never ends will for me."

"Ha ha. Seriously though. I was thinking Dick could probably use some entertainment."

She stops as Mac's mouth opens and closes a few times like a fish.

"Bond, we do each other favors, but I am not going to entertain Dick Casablancas."

"What? Oh! NO. God Mac, how could you…no. Sooo…not what I was thinking. I just wanted you to come with me to pick up Logan's Xbox and some stuff for when he wakes up. I mean Dick could just bring his but then he'd have to lug it back and forth and it'd just be easier to bring Logan's to the hospital."

Mac smiles through her furious blush. "That makes a lot more since and is something I'm much more comfortable assisting with…Why do you need my assistance?"

Veronica's eyes twinkle and part of Mac is relieved because it's been to long since that mischievous twinkle has been in Veronica's eye.

"Well I know that gate code, but if Trina has changed it, which I doubt. I'm gonna need your help."

"You think I can get the code for the front gate of the biggest star in Hollywood?"

"No, we obviously have to use the back gate with all the reporters."

"Right, obviously we would use the back gate Bond." Rolling her eyes Mac waves her hands, "Well what are we waiting for?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting through the gate was surprisingly easy and it doesn't take Mac long to realize she is there more for some kind of moral support rather than assistance with the B and E. They luckily don't run into Trina and it's not long before they are sliding out of the mansion gates with a bag filled with the game system and games and another with clothes.

Veronica pulls up to the side door of the hospital, "Can you run those up to Logan's room I have to…"

She stops at Mac's doubtful, knowing expression.

"Fine. Can you please just bring those up? I'll wait and give you a lift home."

"That's okay, I'll just get a lift with Wallace."

Surprised, "Wallace is here?"

Suddenly Mac looks nervous, "Well yeah, one of us tries to be here since you…since you are working so much."

Veronica picks up the hesitation and the cover.

Come on Mac say what we're both thinking. Since I'm too scared to go up there for more than a second.

Because while Veronica has not spent any real length of time in Logan's room since she fled a week ago she does pop in around lunch when she knows Dick isn't there. She doesn't stay long, doesn't think she could without falling apart.

What she really wants to do is plant herself at his side and not leave until he wakes up, but her dad is still recovering and they need the money. Plus, Dick hardly ever leaves and she doesn't want anyone to see her that vulnerable.

So she stays away from his room, for the most part. She stays constantly moving so her emotions don't catch up.

"Thanks Mac."

"It's no problem Veronica. Really."

Mac only watches her drive off for a minute before she heads down the now familiar route to Logan's room.

She's not surprised to find Dick flipping through the channels and Wallace reading a comic book it has become a familiar scene these past seven days.

Dick eyes the bags before flipping the TV off. Mac is always more entertaining then whatever he can find on TV.

"Ronnie's proxy brought presents!!!"

He jumps up and takes the heavier looking bag.

Mac rises and eyebrow to Wallace who has looked up,

"It has a vocabulary?"

He chuckles, but Dick only rolls his eyes as he sets the bag on the nearest table and opens it.

"Xbox! Awesome. Good idea Macster!"

"It was Veronica's idea, I'm just the messenger."

They fall into silence as Dick goes about setting up the system. Before looking through the games and commenting, "These are Logan's?"

Mac shuffles, "Yeah, its all his Veronica had the gate code so…"

Dick just laughs before putting one of the games on.

There's a soft knock before Alicia sticks her head in, "Wallace, ready? It's time for dinner."

"Ah yeah," He gets up and looks over at Mac who shrugs. It's still a few hours before visiting hours are over.

"I can drive you home Macster."

She looks hesitant, but it's enough for Wallace who nods at them both before following after his mom.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, no problemo. Come on now I'm gonna kick your butt."

She rolls her eyes, but picks up a controller anyway and for the first four matches Dick does kick her butt. By the fifth Mac starts to get the hang of it though and by the eighth match Dick is cursing loudly as Mac gets the upper hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's two months into summer vacation before Keith is released from the hospital. In those two month Veronica is constantly on the move. Not only has she continued working on cases for her dad, but every spare hour Java the Hut has offered she has picked up. She makes sure every morning to stop in and see her dad exchanging barbs and happy smiles. Even if some of them are forced.

She stops in again later in the day usually after working at Java and before a stakeout for a little longer visit making sure they meet the daddy daughter time quota. Almost twice a week she finds herself being shuffled off to the Fennel house for a family dinner and it's not nearly as bad as she thinks it could have been for her a couple months ago. Part of the reason she attends is Wallace. The other is, knowing Alicia keeps her dad updated and he's more likely to breathe easier if her reports are good.

On her way out of the hospital from her second visit with dad she pokes her head into Logan's room listens to the heart monitor beep a few times before glancing at Dick and occasionally Mac before nodding at them and hurrying away again.

It's a routine that she depends on to keep her from thinking too much. From feeling at all. And until her dad is reclined on their beat up couch studying her as she brings over the bag of Chinese food it has served her well.

"So I was at the office today."

She cringes because she knows an argument is coming.

"I thought I told you to close it down Veronica."

"We needed the money dad."

"You let me worry about that."

"Dad, you were in the hospital. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal. Veronica…"

"I didn't take any huge cases just cheating spouses. I always had Backup and my taser with me. And Wallace knew when I was on a stakeout."

Keith pulls him mouth closed and looks at her again. Taking in her limp hair, the bags under her eyes, her wrinkled clothes and the lack of sparkle in her eyes.

"No more Veornica, I'm serious."

"But the hospital bills and…"

"Veronica no. I'll take that book deal."

She huffs at him in disbelief.

"Veronica, you're still just a teenager. You don't need to be working two jobs. You should be visiting Logan and hanging out with your friends."

He sighs; tired because part of him had hoped she had been spending all her time at the bedside of the comatose boy despite the fatherly warning bells going off about the boy and the way he looked at his daughter.

"No more cases. You need to sleep Veronica. Let me worry about you now okay. I'm fine."

She sinks into the couch with him and he wraps an arm around her, pulls her close, and kisses her temple.

"I'm still working at Java." She pouts stubbornly and Keith can't help but chuckle.

"Fine, but I expect you to bring me home cake."

She rolls her eyes at him, but the little smile on her face is real and it makes him laugh feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First thing the next morning she goes to work and its well after lunch when she walks into Logan's room and Dick's mouth drops open in surprise.

He looks at the clock before turning back to her with a smirk, "It's not lunch time Ronnie?"

It's part question, part statement and she hates that he knows she's been coming here whenever he's away.

Ignoring his comment, she nods at the game system, "How's that going?"

"Great. It was a good idea. Thanks."

She shrugs and drops her bag taking a chair next to Logan's bed and releasing a heavy sigh.

Dick hesitates in starting the game back up. "Do you want me to…leave?"

"Nope."

"You wanna play?"

"Maybe later."

"Kay."

"Has Duncan…"

"No douche bag hasn't been anywhere near the hospital since you saw him here."

"Oh."

"Dude hasn't even called."

"He's probably busy dealing with his parents legal troubles."

"Don't excuse him Ronnie. Their adults, at least they're supposed to be. Duncan's just a coward."

For a moment Dick baffles her with his pissed off yet logical argument. But it is the truth, a truth she overlooked for most of her relationship with him and even when the relationship ended.

"I know."

"I brought refreshments! Prepare to eat dust Richard!"

Dick bites his lip as Mac freezes upon seeing Veronica, "Oh, hi Bond. How's it going?"

"It just got a bit more interesting."

Finally laughing, Dick takes the bag of candy from her and gives up his seat.

"I was starting to think you were standing me up Cindy."

Veronica's eyes grow even wider and she mouth's 'Cindy?' to her friend.

Glaring at Dick she shakes her head at the offered seat biting on a smile as he shrugs and flops back into it.

"Yeah, my mom yells pretty loud and when the volume on your cell phone is already on high things are over heard."

"Why was you're mom yelling at you while you were at the hospital?"

Veronica naively assumes the hospital would be the only place Mac and Dick would be together allowing him to over hear such a conversation.

Dick's answering chuckle and Mac's bright red cheeks make her think otherwise though.

"You know what" she lifts up her hands shaking her head, "never mind that I asked. I don't think I want to know."

"Veronica Mars doesn't want to know something? I think that's a sign of the apocalypse!" Mac drops her mouth open in fake horror.

Mac and Dick? Who would have thought it? Granted going by the reactions of the 09ers at Logan's surprise 'birthday party' none of them though of him and me either.

"Well you two obviously have this under control so I'll just come back later."

"No Veronica, we can go."

Veronica barely notices how Mac doesn't even hesitate over the 'we.'

"Actually, I do have to go home and shower and take out Backup. So I'll just come back when I'm done."

She decides not to contemplate the worried look they exchange expect for what it means for their relationship and she can do that later.

As the door clicks shut Mac lets out a sigh and Dick just shakes his head. "You know if he ever does wake up it's her he's gonna want to see and we won't be able to get her to standstill long enough for that to happen."

Mac glares at him turning the game back on and picking out a character before she answers the wave of anger passing.

"_When_ he wakes up, we won't have to."

"Whatever you say Macster."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senior year starts, not so much with a bang but with the shuffling of exhausted feet. Dick was wrong in his thoughts. Not a week later Veronica finally planted herself firmly at Logan's side. The first hour Dick and Mac watched in concern as she just stared at him.

When the first tears started to flow down her cheeks Dick fled the room calling Wallace and as soon as he showed up Mac slipped out and joined Dick down the hall where the heartbreaking sobs couldn't be heard.

After the first week of school Duncan slipped into Logan's room soundlessly before classes started again Monday morning. Veronica looked at him with disinterested as he finally noticed her.

He opened he mouth but she looked away. So he only stayed a few minutes before sliding back out and going off to school.

It wasn't until after school that Dick showed up. She barely noticed him, not willing to turn away from Logan and her silent mantra of _'Please wake up'_. It was a definite change from the two month long avoidance.

"Oh Ronnie."

She looked up startled to find Dick looming over her.

"You're dad called the school."

She knew that would happen, last week she barely went to any classes. It was only the fact that it was the first week of school that they waited to call Keith.

"You know what?"

Before she can answer she finds herself hanging over Dicks shoulder upside down.

"DICK! Put me down. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Say goodbye to Logan Ronnie."

She only screeches louder for him to put her down.

"Sorry, Veronica I can't do that. See Logan's gonna be pissed when he wakes up and you're all sickly. You need to go home get some sleep, eat a real meal and bathe. Not necessarily in that order."

Before she knows it Dick has dropped her into his truck and is pulling out of the hospital parking lot. It took a while, but eventually the paparazzi found something more interesting then staking out Neptune Memorial so his path is undeterred.

Veronica doesn't even question how Dick knows where she lives and hardly waits for him to stop the truck before she jumps out and is stomping up the stairs to her apartment door.

"I'll pick you up in the morning."

She answers him by flicking him off and slamming the door.

He pulls out his phone and drums his fingers on the steering wheel while waiting for the person to pick up.

"Mars Investigation."

"She's home."

"Thanks Dick. I appreciate it."

"No problem Mr. Mars. Logan would have my…he wouldn't be happy if I didn't make sure Ronnie was taking care of herself."

Keith chuckles at his blunt response. "You're a good friend. To both of them."

Dick doesn't say anything knowing that hasn't always been the truth and knowing that Keith knows that too.

"Try and stay out of trouble Mr. Casablancas."

"Thanks Mr. Mars. I'll see you later."

He flips the phone shut and heads back the same streets he just traveled to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like promised, Dick shows up bright and early the next day, but instead of heading to the hospital like Veronica assumed he turns and heads towards Neptune High. Distressed Veronica glares at him channeling angry from past hurtful memories of him.

"Dick."

In the same tone he mimics back.

"Veronica."

"I want to see Logan."

"After school."

Crossing her arms she concedes defeat, but only because her dad also lectured her this morning and Wallace had pleaded with her on the phone last night.

"Fine."

"I have a case for you too."

The statement throws her.

"What?"

"Well I mean if you want. I'm sure Wallace mentioned it. And Meg would appreciate it. They'd both understand though if you did want to."

"The steroid thing?"

"Yup." He pops the p at the end as he pulls into two parking spaces at the front of school.

She nods and gets out of the car instantly pulled into the rush of students and the routine of classes. At lunch she smiles when Dick places a pizza box down in front of her and Wallace and she can't help the knowing grin when Mac is handed her own salad.

Dick is waiting for her by his car after school as promised to take her to the hospital, but she waves him off and goes with Wallace to work on the case for a bit. Had she known what she would encounter at the hospital a few hours later she might not have waited so long to get there or maybe she would have waited even longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening his eyes he has no idea where he is, but the beeping monitor and the off white walls combined with the smell narrow down his guesses. Then he hears the familiar sounds of a video game and Dick's expletives, granted much quieter to what he's used to.

He tries to speak but his throat is dry and he fells as if he hasn't used his voice in forever. He looks for a glass by his bedside but comes up with nothing but some comic books that leave him curious.

Dick's attention is thoroughly invested in the game in front of him so he reaches for something to throw only coming up with the pillow behind his head.

The throw is pathetic and doesn't even make it half way to the oblivious friend, but it does the trick. Without even pausing the game Dick is turning around to face him as a grin breaks over his face.

"Dude!"

If Logan could speak without it feeling like his throat was being ripped apart he may have been able to share all the sarcastic comments at Dick's sappy look but as it is Logan is quickly confused by the amount of relief he finds in his surfer friends' eyes.

The confusion doesn't last long because Dick runs off coming back with a nurse who gets a doctor and soon he's being fed water slowly and the entire situation is explained to him. By the end he's exhausted and doesn't really want to do anything, but close his eyes and sleep for another week, but he can sense that might just push Dick's limits.

The doctor says something about tests but at Logan's groan decides it can wait until tomorrow as the boy does seem to be functioning quite well and there are no obvious memory flaws with the exception of how he got to the hospital and almost four month coma, but that is understandable.

It's shortly after dinner that the door pops open and in steps Veronica. He hardly has time to notice the fear in Dick's eyes before he locks eyes with her.

For a moment there is something there that he used to only ever see when she was the other half to the perfect couple of her and Duncan. But compared to now that comparison seems dull.

He thinks she's about to smile, a real genuine smile full of happiness that hasn't been around since before Lilly died, but then he opens his mouth and her back goes rigid straight like he's used too and something happens to her eyes and he just knows something in his world is horribly off.

"Veronica Mars."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She's vaguely aware of Dick as she opens the door and only thinks of hurting him later for not telling her Logan had woken up, but he doesn't retain her attention for long. She's filled with such relief and giddiness it's about to show on her face, but she finds she doesn't care.

For so long she has worked at making sure no one knew what she was feeling or how deeply she was feeling it, but the guy she's certain she's fallen for is awake.

The relief however is short lived.

"Veronica Mars."

It's all in the inflection, she barely thinks before instinct takes over and her back goes straight preparing for battle.

She has a moment to catch his gaze again before he continues and it's lacking that fierce protectiveness and tender care she began to associate with him before it all went to hell. Something she finds she was depending on being there when he woke up.

She finds her heart almost breaking at its absences.

"To what do we owe this pleasure? Now, I've heard you made house calls but I thought those were just rumors?"

It hurts almost as much as the sight forever burned in her minds eye of Lilly lying by the pool with blood caked in her hair, unnaturally lifeless.

Veronica sees Dick's eyes widen in surprise and quicker than she thought possible for him, he comes to the same conclusion she did with the inflection of her name.

Her grip tightens on her bag and she mentally berates herself for the tears she can feel building.

"Special circumstances." It's the only answer she manages to grit out.

It confuses him and he looks to Dick for an answer, which in any other situation would be enough for all of them to be laughing.

Dick doesn't provide answers for Logan though only more confusion as he shakes his head no frantically and his eyes fill with worry and doubt. It's enough to keep him quiet though because Logan can't recall a single time in their entire friendship Dick was worried about anything, especially not Veronica Mars.

She has after all always been fearless.

The three of them look between each other without a word and the tension gets thicker and thicker.

Logan notes that Dick doesn't really change from his panicked stance filled with concern, but Veronica's face is warring with emotions and he finds himself watching oddly fascinated by it.

It's a trait she lost with the death of Lilly and he finds himself aching for the days of their old friendship when Veronica could jump from bashful and scandalized to blushing and giggling to stubbornly pissed off in a minute.

Veronica gulps hard wondering how much exactly he doesn't remember.

There's that air of hatred about him directed at the rest of the world, but thinking back Veronica believes that may have always been there thanks to Aaron. Going off the tone and malice in his eyes she knows he remembers Lilly is gone and she's somehow betrayed him. She thinks she can see a little bit of that sad little boy and she finds herself all at once hoping he doesn't know and wishing that he does remember about his mother because going through it the first time was horrible, but having to do it twice would be really unfair of the world.

But when has the world ever been fair to the two of us?

The tears are back and she knows this time she won't be able to control them so easily. She swallows hard one more time.

"I'm glad you're okay Logan."

She hesitates wondering if she's willing to risk making herself vulnerable to this version of him. She hardly thinks she would have done it for the boy who stood up to all his friends for her why would she for the version that uses her as a target? But the courage is there and another part of her is more scared that she'll never get a chance if she doesn't take this one so her mouth opens again,

"My world wouldn't have been the same if you weren't."

It's as close as she can get to what she really wants to say with his eyes spitting disgust at her. She turns fleeing the room and wiping furiously at her eyes as she goes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the flash of blonde runs out he looks up at the ceiling a sudden hideous ache filling his insides.

"Why do I get the feeling that I am forever chasing after that girl?" The comment escapes his lips before he has time to contemplate the meaning of it.

"Probably because she's perfected the art of running."

Unnoticed by Veronica on her hasty retreat, Mac decided against following the blonde and instead to find out why she was escaping from the room.

The new voice startles him and he catches the inquisitive blue eyes of the brunette in front of him. She's familiar to him in a way most of Neptune is, but he doesn't know her name only that he goes to school with her and probably should.

"Mac."

The soft tone coming from Dick surprises him almost as much as Veronica's presences did. Logan's only reprieve is that the girl seems as shocked by it as he is.

"Dick?"

The fact that the two of them can portray so much with only an exchanging of names makes Logan think not for the first time that he's missing some important details.

Logan watches as Dick bites at his lip, but its Mac who breaks the silence.

"So why did Veronica go running from here like the room was on fire?"

Her glare pierces him and Logan is instantly remorseful even though he doesn't have an inkling of who this girl is. Despite his remorse he doesn't really know the answer. He and Veronica have said and done worse to each other and neither has ever fled before. He turns to Dick for the answer.

"I think we may have a problem Macster."

"What kind of problem Richard?"

If Logan wasn't so greedy for details he may have laughed at her glare.

When Dick points at him though, his eyebrows rise in confusion.

She turns back to him. "Logan?"

He nods once before speaking slowly, deliberately. "I don't know you."

At first she rolls her eyes. "We've only gone to school together since you moved here."

"I know that. I mean I don't understand why you're here?"

"I'm Veronica's friend."

His tone starts off sarcastic and dismissive before it mores on to bewildered and almost curious. "Well that makes one of us. Are you and Dick…?"

He trails off waving between the two of them and on another day it might have made Mac blush and stutter in some kind of denial but as it is, her eyes widen in understanding.

"Yeah," Dick nods his head up and down still looking at her, "That's our problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor comes back at the concerned urging of Dick and it doesn't take long for them to figure out that Veronica was right. Logan does remember Lynn jumping, but not much else after.

He explains the memories could come back or they may not, in any case, Logan had healed just fine and there was nothing else psychically wrong with him so he could be release within the week.

When Logan begins asking about Duncan and even his Dad, Dick gets skittish and it takes a lot of pestering before Dick relents and begins to explain. Not before he points out how much better Ronnie would be for this.

In the unattached way he has about him Dick explains all about Aaron Echolls and Lilly Kane. He passes over the Kanes arrests and Duncan being a bastard because all of it is much more emotional then Dick would like to deal with and he thinks it's probably more than Logan can handle right now. Despite his inner doubts, he fills in the most basic details he knows Logan is missing.

When he finishes Logan hardly does anything but blink for a really long time and when he finally does speak its calm and not the question or comment Dick thought would come first.

"You called her Ronnie. You haven't done that since…"

Logan trails off because they both know the last time either of them called her Ronnie without insult. Logan used to always call her Ronnie and Dick only ever did it once in a while to annoy her, but it was the past before Lilly was killed and it was always said with affection.

Dick hears the unasked why at the end, surprisingly perceptive and understanding of Logan's mounting confusion.

"Because you told me that, actually you told all of us, if we had a problem with Veronica we could leave, if we didn't like your girlfriend we were pretty much dead to you so…"

He nods his head as his words die away not really having planned on telling Logan like that and almost wishing the situation was something he could laugh at without risking getting hit for it later.

It was one of those life-altering details like a mom jumping off a bridge or Lilly sleeping with his father or Aaron killing his girlfriend. But for some reason the knowledge that Veronica was or is his girlfriend impacts him the most right now.

Maybe its that look he recognized on her face when she first saw him or the way he's pretty sure her eyes filled with tears before she dashed out of his room or it could be the thousand of memories he has of her from when they were friends.

Memories that he is constantly pushing back and drowning out with a bottle of alcohol but now are running free in his mind. He can't help but not be too surprised that the two of them so damaged and broken and totally beyond help have found their way to each other.

Realizing it doesn't really surprise him is what makes his mind stick to the Veronica shaped thoughts and replays her brief appearance in his room.

He doesn't respond to Dick's silent question and eventually the other boy gives up turning the video game back on and letting out a long sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He finds out as he's leaving the small pile of comic books belong to Wallace Fennel, Neptune High's star basketball player and best friend to Miss Mars herself.

He knows this because not a day after Veronica's appearance the other boy slipped into the room gathering up all the comics and a few other mismatched things that Logan knew weren't his or Dick's before nodding at Logan once and slipping back out.

Logan's filled with an understandable rage as the events he's missing sink in and he realizes how alone he is now. It comes as he's watching Trina on some late night entertainment show. Duncan absences have become something he could not longer ignore especially in light of Wallace's retrieval of goods and Mac's continued presences despite awkwardness.

Granted she's only ever here when Dick is.

Part of Logan feels as if when he was asleep the three of them maybe four including Veronica, took turns hanging out with him on their own. Part of him wants to thank them for this, but he doesn't even know if that's true and he's too prideful to ask.

At the end of the week Dick is the one that takes him back to the thankfully empty Echolls mansion. Trina doing interviews everywhere it would seem. Dick lugs in the Xbox and Logan raises and eyebrow in question having thought it was Dick's.

"Veronica brought it, well technically Mac dropped it off, but it was Veronica's plan for the whole B and E to get it and your stuff."

Logan looks down at the clothes he's wearing and nods in understanding. He's become much quieter these days. He's become more of an observer not sure where things stand and unwilling to mess them up further right now when things are so unsteady.

Part of him notes that mentality doesn't really suite him. He has always been the type to tell the world to screw off when he felt like it. He thought it only fair as the world was always prying into his personal business. But now he just doesn't have the energy too tell the world off.

He finds he misses Veronica. And that takes an unexpectedly large amount of energy from him.

Veronica who even when he was busy actively hating, he still saw pretty much every day. But now she has vanished. Her feisty presence isn't there to fuel him into living.

He doesn't know if he does still hate her.

He has dreams of endless spinning and Camelot rescues and motherless hotel lobbies. But he also sees her accusing, hurt eyes and for some reason they pierce more than when she was blaming him for stealing his own mother's credit card or spreading narc rumors about Wanda. He can hear whispers of Shelly's party and broken alibi's all the while Veronica leaves him alone on the beach or alone in the pool house.

So Logan chooses not to say anything while his mind pieces back together the memories he's missing. And it isn't long before he's sits up in the middle of the night cursing himself because he comprehends the significance of the look Veronica was giving _him_ when she walked into the room that first day he woke up.

Obligatory psychotic jackass was too kind of a description for him.

And before he knows what he's doing he's pulling on a pair of day old jeans and looking for his car keys and trying to think of a store that's open, but knowing that doesn't really matter and he pulls out his phone making some phone calls instead.

The knock on her door is hesitant and almost to soft to hear, but Veronica is staring blankly at the TV not willing to lie down with a new wave of nightmares haunting her.

She can only take so much of the dark enclosed space with the inferno raging on and Logan Echolls cutting her down, his cruel laughter making the tight space smaller.

Backup sits up alert and ready and she doesn't bother to wave him off. It is after all almost four in the morning.

She opens the door and her breath catches in her throat and she begins to think maybe she fell asleep on the couch and is dreaming despite her best intentions. And she wishes her dad were suddenly home to wake her up from this because she just knows it will turn into a nightmare and no book tour is worth this.

With those thoughts she steels herself emotionally and watches in awe as the boy in front of her deflates a little at the action.

"Okay, I probably deserve that."

She's too tired to play their games right now so she cuts to the chase.

"Deserve what Logan?"

"The Veronica Mars impenetrable wall of defense or whatever you call it."

He has more but she cuts him off.

"What do you want Logan?"

Running a hand through his hair, Veronica has to yell at herself not to stare at the defined muscles in his arm and chest, but she catches the light in his eyes and the smirk on his face and fears she's been caught. She tries to brace her self further but then Logan is chuckling at her and she can see no malice or betrayal in his eyes.

Gasping as hope swirls in her belly, she tries to crush it faster than she up took badass action hero Veronica. All success of that instantly dies as he holds up the tiny purple bear with a pink shirt. She doesn't actually completely read the green scrawl along the front that says, "I wuv you beary much" before her eyes are cloudy with tears.

"Logan?"

He suddenly isn't so confused or jealous of Dick and Mac's exchange because he knows that when he answers just as much will pass between the two of them, if not more. They have after all been friends since they were twelve, enemies for a whole year, and now if his broken up scattered memories serve correctly which he's betting they are based off her look, significant others.

"Sugarpuss."

She snorts, covering up her mouth as the blush infuses in her cheeks. He smiles at her, brushing away stray hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek. It's one of his rare smiles, his eyes filled with the fierce protectiveness and tender care. Almost like she's the most valuable thing in the world to him.

And Logan's beginning to think she probably is.

"Ronnie." He says just to make sure she gets it.

Her body crashes into his and he knows she does.

Desperate lips find each other and then he's spinning them through the door way and closing the door distractedly with one hand, pulling her closer to him with the other.

She's smiling against his lips one hand along his back the other at his neck, and as he mindlessly steers them to the couch with Backup barking at being disturbed his memories suddenly become a lot less scattered and faded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The End


End file.
